


Enamorada

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Love Confessions, One-Shot, Songfic, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Dipper y Mabel Pines están enamorados uno del otro pero no se atreven a confesar lo que sienten por miedo a perder al otro pero...a veces solo se necesita un leve empujón para ayudarlos a expresar sus sentimientos.Songfic dedicado a: ASLOVE21 y Saory Namino Cipher :)...¡Dejen comentarios! [Pinecest]





	Enamorada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306852) by Natalie Nightray. 



> Nota: ¡Hola! :D
> 
> Estuve pensándolo un par de días o mejor dicho hace unos meses xD y decidí publicar mi segundo One-Shot/Songfic de Gravity Falls.
> 
> Como siempre, la pareja será Pinecest –como siempre- peeeero…la UNICA diferencia es que este One-Shot va dedicado a ASLOVE21 y a Saory Namino Cipher :), la canción que pondré en el One-Shot es "Enamorada" de la banda argentina electropop "Miranda!"
> 
> #Estoesmirandamiamor xD
> 
> En fin, no es necesario buscar la canción para entender de que se trata el fanfic pero les sugiero escuchar la canción por Youtube o por sus celulares touchscreen para que tengan una música de fondo mientras leen :D
> 
> Bien, Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino al genio detrás de la serie… ¡Alex Hirsch!, la historia está basada en un One-Shot del anime Ao no exorcist llamado "Core Pride" de la autora Natalie Nightray.
> 
> Oke…sin más que decir, ¡A trabajar con el fanfic se ha dicho!

Era un día normal en Piedmont, California. En una escuela secundaria se podía ver a todo tipo de estudiantes pasar por las instalaciones del edificio, pero de entre todos los alumnos que se encontraban en dicha instalación había dos que eran importantes en nuestra historia, nos enfocaremos en ellos, en los Gemelos Misterio o más conocidos como los hermanos Pines.

 _Al momento de ser realista_ __  
Nunca me consideré una especialista  
Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió  
Sé exactamente cómo sucedió

Empecemos con la mayor, Mabel Pines: deciseís años de edad, cabellos largos castaños hasta la cintura, seguía usando sweaters de colores como cuando tenía doce años, es una chica positiva, excéntrica y energética, algo floja con los estudios y las tareas escolares pero aun así podía llegar a ser amigable y gran compañera cuando se lo proponía. Ahora pasamos a describir a su hermano gemelo –pero menor-, Dipper Pines: Un chico de cabellos cortos castaños, inteligente –por lo que nunca le va mal en las clases-, algo paranoico, no tenía muchos amigos, es muy atento y para no fallar hace listas a veces con la intención de que todo sea perfecto.

Ese día prometía ser uno como cualquier otro; clases aburridas –según Mabel-, evitar quedarse dormido en las mismas, llegar a casa, hacer los deberes, estudiar, leer algún que otro libro y luego irse a dormir, nada fuera de lo normal para su rutina diaria. Pero al parecer el destino había decidido cambiar sus planes por lo que ese día sería completamente diferente.

 _Mi corazón palpitaba_ __  
Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba  
Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar  
Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Todo empezó esa misma mañana, yendo de camino a su salón de clases, un grupo de chicos logro interceptar a los gemelos para enseguida llamar la atención de la chica castaña haciendo que ella se olvidara de su hermano por un momento y que este continuara su camino a clases solo y con una leve expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Una vez que Mabel se vio libre de aquellos chicos que la estaban acosando  ** _(Autora: Solía pasarme cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria -_-)_**  dirigió su mirada a su acompañante para ver que este se había ido y que no estaba ahí con ella, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal no simplemente por el hecho de estar sola, sino por ignorar a su hermano y dejarlo abandonado en lugar de decirles a aquellos chicos que no tenía tiempo para hablar con ellos, nisiquiera le importaba si hería sus sentimientos pero claro, ella tenía que ser amable con los chicos aunque su corazón le gritaba que la persona que no debía herir era justo la que se acababa de alejar en ese mismo instante.

 _Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado_ __  
Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió  
Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces  
Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Dipper se encontraba en su escritorio con la cabeza entre los brazos, Mabel siempre seria así, ella jamás lastimaría los sentimientos de alguien, al menos eso pensaba el...y no de una manera "consciente" si así se le podía decir, ya que el casi siempre salía herido cada vez que ella lo ignoraba, aunque sabía que Mabel no podía controlar sus impulsos y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por más que intentara controlarlos, era imposible, su corazón era demasiado generoso como para ignorar a una persona que necesitaba su ayuda. A Dipper no le importaba si tenía que arriesgarlo todo con tal de ver feliz a su hermana, con solo ver una sonrisa suya, se daba por bien servido.

Él quería a su hermana, mas allá de lo que podía conocerse como el amor fraternal o el simple afecto entre hermanos, Mabel era su razón de vida, era su mejor amiga, le había prometido que nunca la dejaría sola, por ella había sacrificado todo en lo que había trabajado, para poder estar con ella y que fuera feliz aun si esa felicidad tenía que pagarla con la suya propia.

* * *

Mabel se encontraba con una pregunta vagando con su cabeza, ¿Qué pensaría Dipper si se enterara de lo que ella sentía por él? Lo más probable es que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra o se alejaría de ella, eso no podía soportarlo pero…quien no arriesga, no gana, ¿verdad? Ese era el verdadero problema, era un todo o nada. Pero el miedo de perder a su hermano era algo que la inquietaba al igual que el hecho de ser rechazada por la sociedad aunque eso era un tema que no le importaba tanto pero si le importaba lo que SU mundo pensara de ella en realidad, su mundo era Dipper, era todo para ella.

 _Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_ __  
Haber recorrido lo que recorrí  
Si al final de cuentas  
Él era mi recompensa...  
Que suerte que nunca me fui

A última hora se acordó de una frase que había escuchado en una canción que decía " _Nobody said it was easy_ ", cuánta razón que tenía esa frase, no lo creen? Tal vez no sabía lo que su hermano pensara de ella pero aun así pelearía por Dipper, por ese chico al que tanto amaba, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Dipper ya sabía que su vida no era fácil, tenía que enfrentar los peligros así sean tanto psicológicos como físicos. Existió un momento en que quería olvidarse de todo, volver al pasado y ser un niño pequeño que se divertía con su hermana, poder ser tan alegre y despreocupado como lo era ella, pero al pensar en ella recordaba que Mabel era su razón de vivir y le daba ánimos para seguir adelante y no rendirse, no le importaban los problemas que tendría en el futuro, si todo era por aquella hermosa chica de cálido corazón, brillantes ojos similares a los de él y sonrisa sincera, todo le daba igual.

 _Yo nunca fui muy afortunada_ __  
Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban  
Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar  
Y nadie me venía a consolar

* * *

Esa misma tarde en casa, Mabel se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista ignorando por completo que tenía tarea para hacer. Su hermano entro a su habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta para ver si ella estaba haciendo la tarea pero no vio lo que esperaba encontrar en esa habitación.

-Mabel, ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?-Pregunto un molesto castaño mirando a su hermana-Ponte a hacer la tarea o por lo menos a estudiar…para el próximo examen no pienso ayudarte y menos voy a dejar que te copies-

-Ah, vamos Dip! Estoy cansada y uno para no estresarse demasiado necesita relajarse de vez en cuando, no lo crees bro-bro?-Dijo Mabel intentando persuadir a su hermano menor-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber tu de eso si tu nunca te relajas?-

-A diferencia de ti, Mabs. Yo me tomo mis tareas muy en serio y no me la paso flojeando-Le dijo Dipper un poco enojado con la actitud de su gemela.

-No lo veas como "Flojear"…porque mejor no lo ves como mi forma de trabajar, ¿eh?-Una sonrisa al mejor estilo "Mabel Pines" apareció en el rostro de su propietaria.

-Esa manera de trabajar es completamente desastrosa-Le dijo Dipper conteniendo las ganas de no gritarle a la chica.

-Aun así, me funciona…-Contesto Mabel como si nada

-¡Mabel, esto no es una broma!-Grito un ya enojado castaño haciendo que la mayor de los gemelos Pines se sobresaltara un poco-Tienes que prestar más atención a tus tareas y no tomarlo todo a la ligera como si se tratara de un simple juego-

 _Ahora estoy como loca_ __  
Pensando que voy a comerle la boca  
Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor  
Y someterlo al más hermoso amor

-Tú no me dices que hacer, nerd-Le recrimino su hermana dejando a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo para mirar fijamente a Dipper a los ojos-Esta es mi forma de trabajar y si no te gusta… ¡entonces no es mi problema!-

-Quieras o no tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-Le volvió a contestar de la misma manera el chico enfatizando mas el punto

-¡Cállate de una vez!-Le grito Mabel, no estaba consciente de lo que decía y tampoco sabía si iba a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, ¡¿escuchaste bien?! No eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer y que no-

-Soy tu hermano, torpe.

-Pero yo soy la mayor, así que si alguien tiene que hacer caso aquí…ese eres tú a mí!-Volvió a remarcar la castaña más molesta de lo que ya estaba

-¡Yo nunca te haría caso!-Le contesto Dipper-Podrás ser la mayor pero no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, ¡¿Te quedo claro eso?! NADIE…no entiendo como puede ser alguien como tú mi hermana gemela-

 _Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado_ __  
Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió  
Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces  
Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Dipper al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su gemela se quiso matar en ese mismo momento, vio a Mabel quien mantenía la cabeza baja y parte del flequillo le cubría el rostro, había lastimado otra vez a la persona que mas amaba y que debía proteger.

Por su parte, Mabel sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo, intento no quebrarse en ese momento, esas palabras no solo la habían lastimado, sino que se clavaron como espinas en su corazón, eso era lo que Dipper pensaba de ella? Donde había quedado aquel niño que ella veía como su héroe? A donde se había ido ese chico al que tanto amaba ayudar? Ese chico que tenia frente a ella no podía ser su gemelo.

-M-Mabel, e-en verdad…lo siento-Se disculpo Dipper-Yo no quería…-

-Está bien-Le dijo Mabel mirándolo a los ojos, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos y su voz intentaba no sonar quebrada-N-No te preocupes, ahora tengo bien en claro lo que piensas de mi…gracias por hacérmelo saber, Dipper…-

-Mabs…-La voz de Dipper fue silenciada en ese momento

-¡CÁLLATE! DÉJAME SOLA-Le grito Mabel soltando sus lágrimas sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo. Ella entendió que si su hermano quería volver a verla como lo que era, como una hermana, entonces se pondría seria, le haría caso a todo lo que le diga, no se quejaría, no haría berrinches solo para que estuviera junto a ella de nuevo.

_Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_ _  
Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_

Dipper estaba enojado consigo mismo y se maldecía por haber dicho eso, tambien maldecía sus impulsos, ¿por qué siempre las cosas malas le pasaban a él? ¿Acaso sus impulsos no podían dejarlo en paz una vez en su maldita vida?

Mabel al ver que su hermano quería volver a hablarle, se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, cuando Dipper por fin reacciono, salió a buscarla sin importarle si tenía que ir lejos con tal de encontrarla.

 _Si al final de cuentas_ __  
Él era mi recompensa...  
Que suerte que nunca me fui.

* * *

La gemela mayor se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, llorando y con la cara escondida en su sweater morado con un símbolo de amor y paz de color verde brillante, decir que estaba triste era poco, se sentía destrozada y no tenía que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que lo que le habían roto era su corazón. Se sentía sola allí afuera, quería estar junto a su hermano, peleando, molestándolo, jugando…lo que sea! Solo quería que su igual estuviera con ella. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, como si hubiera una lluvia cayendo por su rostro, extrañaba a Dipper, a su lado nada malo podía pasarle.

- _D_ - _Dipper, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo no te he hecho nada malo…_ -Pensaba Mabel adolorida al sentir la ausencia de su otra mitad con ella.

* * *

Dipper por otro lado, al salir de la habitación no tenía ni la menor idea de donde comenzar a buscar a su gemela, podía estar en cualquier parte y si la escuchaba llegar, lo único que haría sería encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse –probablemente en Sweater Town-

-Mabel, ¿Dónde estas?-Pregunto el castaño mas para el mismo que para su hermana mirando para todas partes mientras caminaba por el pasillo-¿ _Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota?_ -

Pensó dejarlo de lado por ahora, en cualquier momento Mabel tenía que aparecer, no podía seguir escondida por siempre, al querer irse a su habitación por alguna extraña razón la imagen de su hermana perdida en donde sea que pudiera estar llego a su mente, la vio asustada y demasiado vulnerable. Tal vez no podía darse cuenta pero la personalidad amable y extrovertida de su gemela atraía demasiado la atención de algunos chicos que la veían de una manera muy poco sana y para nada inocente, la sangre le hervía al pensar que podría llegar a estar en manos de una persona como esa, eso le dio ánimos para seguir buscándola por la casa, no le importaba si tenía que salir y extender su búsqueda hasta la mañana siguiente.

_Que suerte que nunca me fui._

* * *

La castaña no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en el jardín, ¿fueron minutos? ¿Quizás horas? No estaba del todo segura, lo ÚNICO que sabía era que su hermano gemelo no iba a aparecer, por unos segundos creyó que ni siquiera le importaba al chico, estaba tan sumida en sus propias ideas que no escucho unos pasos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes por la cercanía en ellos, Mabel solo se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba a unos metros detrás de ella cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos, giro la mirada encontrándose con la expresión de angustia en la cara de su gemelo, pero al verla, este cambio su expresión por una de relajación y tranquilidad total.

-¡MABEL!-Grito Dipper corriendo un poco hacia la castaña y se detuvo para darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo que quedara en un leve estado de shock-Me alegra que estés bien! Estaba preocupado por ti, hermana-

Mabel no sabía como reaccionar, simplemente se dejo llevar y correspondió al abrazo que le daba su hermano, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar pero a diferencia de las lágrimas que había soltado hace unos momentos, estas eran de felicidad. Al final su hermano si se preocupaba por ella y si le importaba después de todo.

-D-Dipper…-Soltó la chica en un leve susurro el nombre del chico de la hacía suspirar y enloquecer por el

_Que suerte que nunca me fui._

-M-Mabs, por favor…perdóname! En serio, perdóname! Nunca quise decir esa clase de cosas, yo…yo jamás, jamás pensaría algo así de ti-Se disculpo Dipper-Yo nunca he sentido ni mucho menos, como dije antes, pensado algo como eso…Mabel, yo…yo te amo y no solo como una hermana, tu eres lo más importante de mi vida, eres la única persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mis días, entiendo si no me correspondes pero al menos quiero que sepas que yo te lo…-

Dipper no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue callado por un apasionado beso de parte de Mabel, ante tal contacto, solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos y corresponder con todo el amor que tenia para ella, solo para ella y nadie más, porque ahora Mabel le pertenecía, no permitiría que nadie más la apartara de él, eso no cambiaría nunca.

Los dos se separaron para tomar aire pasados unos cinco minutos o más de aquel beso, se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron levemente, se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la casa, estaban felices de haberse reconciliado y de estar juntos nuevamente más allá de un simple lazo fraternal, ahora sabían que se amaban y que uno correspondía los sentimientos del otro.

_Que suerte que nunca me fui._


End file.
